Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as mobile phones and tablets, have become increasingly popular in recent years. For a user, a computing device offers a variety of services including those provided by software applications such as media players, personal information managers, and web browsers. To provide an enhanced benefit to a user, some computing devices may initiate an action relating to these services or other services based on an audio utterance (utterance) received from the user.